


Fancy Running Into You

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: It all started when he ran into me in the hallway.Two related drabbles, 100 words apiece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 Challenge 366: "It All Started When..."

It all started when he ran into me in the hallway. He had his nose buried deep in one of his textbooks and wasn't looking where he was going. Books and papers went flying everywhere, and we were both on our asses.

He kept saying how sorry he was as we picked ourselves up. Finally, I told him, "'Nuff already, blondie. You can't help it if you're a klutz."

He raised a finger (no, not _that_ one) and was ready to give me a piece of his mind when he saw me wink. Then the best thing happened.

He smiled.

* * * * *

It all started when he ran into me in the hallway. He was talking a mile a minute—to Colby, I think—and wasn't paying attention. I was minding my own business when next thing I knew, the two of us were on the floor, my class notes scattered all around.

He apologized profusely as he gathered up my stuff, making the mess worse than it already was. Finally I said, "Forget it, pal. Just save your slick moves for the dance floor, huh?"

He stopped, and I thought he was pissed off. Then the best thing happened.

He grinned.


End file.
